


This I Promise You

by shadowhuntersloverforever



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersloverforever/pseuds/shadowhuntersloverforever
Summary: For the ShHiatusbang Flash Bang Bingo (Team Blue)Square: Graveyard MeetingMedia: FicletshadowhuntersloverforeverAlec deals with being at Magnus' funeral.





	This I Promise You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Welcome. A new day. A new fic.

Alec was in a trance.

 

He couldn't believe it. Everyone around him were dressed in black; he himself was dressed in a suit, but he still couldn't accept the fact that _he_ was gone. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were meant to grow old together. Alec and Magnus had a life ahead of them. Magnus was supposed to see Max grow up and be happy. Magnus wouldn't see his little blueberry grow up. He turns to his left to see Clary carrying the 8 month old Max. He couldn't even carry his son because he was so overcome with grief.

 

He felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned and saw his siblings standing there with a solemn look on their face. He looked away. He couldn't deal with the pity and sympathy. He needed to be alone. He couldn't look at the picture of Magnus they had put up. He shrugged off their hands and walked away. He found a bench and sat down on it. He reaches for the letter in his suit pocket. It was from Magnus. He didn't know anything about it. Catarina just handed it to him in the morning. He opened it and started reading.

 

_Dear Alexander,_

_If you are reading this then I'm afraid what I thought would happen happened. I know you thought that me getting a new heart would prolong my life and that I would be able to see Max grow up but life always doesn't work that way. The doctors did say that even if I got the transplant, there was a 10% chance that it wouldn't work out. We all hoped for me to fall in that 90% but unfortunately I didn't. But it's okay. I got to be happy Alexander. You made me happy. You gave me a life and a family. I have a son now. Take care of him. Be happy Alexander. Always be happy. Don't ever stop smiling. You look beautiful when you smile. Don't worry. I'll be looking over the two of you and I will be waiting for you when you are all old and grumpy. Alright my love. I will always love you. No matter what._

 

_Your Magnus_

  


Alec could barely read the letter anymore. He was sobbing. He felt arms wrap around him. Izzy and Jace cocooned him and let him cry his heart out. After a while, he quietened down and and thanked them for their support.

 

“Where's my baby?” Alec croaked out.

 

“He is with Clary. Do you want to hold him?” Izzy asked softly and Alec nodded. Izzy called Clary and soon she showed up with the little baby.

 

“Hey Max. How are you?” Alec cooed. The others decided to leave them be for a while; Alec needed to be with his son.

 

He sat there for sometime, talking to Max about what they would do together. He looked up and saw Catarina beckoning him. Ragnor and Raphael had arrived with Magnus. He went to the car and passed Max to Izzy. Alec along with Ragnor, Raphael, Catarina, Simon and Clary carried the coffin to the grave and placed it there. A priest said a few words and then one by one they all said a few words about how Magnus had impacted each of their lives and how much they meant to him. Then it was Alec's turn.

 

“Magnus is the love of my life. He meant so much to me. He still does. He gave me everything I thought I would never had. He made me happy. We first met at the hospital because my brother Max had broken his arm and Magnus was there for his check up. We bumped into each other and Magnus being the flirt he is, said and I quote, ‘If I didn't know that I had a heart defect, I would say that your beauty made my heart skip a beat.’ I stood there all red in the face while Max was laughing away to glory.”

 

He heard everyone chuckle. He smiled a bit and continued.

 

“Magnus always saw the best in people. He saw the best in me and made me see the best in me. He has made all of our lives better. I was honoured on the day of my wedding to call him my husband and I will be honoured forever. He is my husband, my best friend, my confidante. He will still remain the same in my heart. Magnus, thank you love for giving me all I wanted. I hope that you are in peace, wherever you are and I will wait for you till I'm grumpy and old.”

 

Alec then took a red tulip and placed it on the coffin. Everyone placed different kinds of flowers on the coffin. They didn't stick to one kind because Magnus meant a lot of things and each flower represented a part of him. The coffin was slowly lowered into the ground and Alec dropped a handful of dirt on it. He then walked away and stood behind everyone. He couldn't be strong anymore. He took Max from Izzy and held him tight to his chest.

 

After everything was lowered and the grave was covered, Izzy and Jace decided to wait for their brother in the car. Alec along with Max stood in front of the stone. Magnus’ epitaph said

 

_Magnus Lightwood-Bane_

_1988-2018_

_Husband, father, friend_

_True love never dies_

 

Max was unaware to what was happening, he looked up at Alec and said “Papa?”

 

Max had started talking at 7 months. One morning when Magnus was feeding him, the tiny baby decided to call Magnus, papa. Alec was grateful that Magnus at least got to hear Max's first words.

 

“Papa is a shooting star right now blueberry. He will look after us and be your guardian angel.” Alec looked down at the headstone. “Magnus if you can hear me, I promise to take care of our son and our family. Max will never forget who you are and what you mean to us. I love you babe and I will see you soon.”

 

Alec walked away. He felt a slight warmth in the air that was caressing him. He smiled. It was going to be fine. Magnus would be there with them.

 


End file.
